The Creeper
The Creeper is the antagonist of the Jeepers Creepers Franchise. He is a mysterious creature that feeds on Human Body Parts and first appeard in Victor Salva's Jeepers Creepers. Played by Jonathan Breck, The Creeper is a late entry in the Horror Game compared to much older characters like Freddy and Jason, but has become a popular Horror Icon and has returned for a sequel, expecting to return again for the third installment which is in supposed production. 'What is it?' Little as such is know about the creature, except for it's been around for a long, long time, possibly one of the earliest creatures alive. It is also unknown if the Creeper is infact from Earth or somewhere else in space or time, possibly even Hell if it is actually from Earth. The only thing known is that every 23 years for 23 days it gets to eat. The Creeper eats anything it likes, scaring people so it can smell their fear and target what body part it wants. The Creeper is practically indestructable, eating body parts it needs to regenerate and become whole again, only stopping it's hunger crusade when it's time runs out and it returns to Hibernation. 'Known Biography' One of his earliest known attacks was on couple Kenny Brandon & Darla Kleeway; He ripped Darla's head off--and later sewn it back on--and smashed up their car. The odd killing became sort of a legend in the area. 'Darry and Trish' Almost a week before The Creeper's hibernation, he had gone out on a hunt riding his fast rusty old truck and killed many, and one victim he opened up his torso, took an internal organ he desired, and then sewn him up before wrapping him in a sheet and throwing him in the back of its truck. He then drove with all speed along the highway on East 9. He came behind Trish 's car, and sounded his hedious horn, ignoring the space that Darry offered him to pass. Once done, he overtook them and sped off, vanishing from their sight. At length, he arrived at his church and proceeded into emptying the back of his truck, carelessly throwing the bodies down a pipe that led to the basement of the church. The Creeper had probably forgotten that he had just overtook the Jenners, for he did this in broad daylight, and was seen by the pair as they drove by the church, just as he was tossing another body down the pipe. Knowing very well that they had seen him, he got in his truck and gave chase. The Creeper did not take long to catch up to them, and rammed the front of the truck at the rear of their car. He did this repeatedly sounding his horn, and atlast gave them the final blow that sent their car off the road.'' The Creeper drove off, and left the Jenners where they were, and it unknown why he spared their lives, as they would not have stood a chance if had he stopped to kill them. The Creeper had gone for a long time, probably to hunt, and returned when Darry and Trish had parked outside a gas station. He still ignored them and sped back to the church with all haste. Getting to the church, he found evidence that someone had been there while he was away, and he felt Darry's scent, and the fear he then had. Knowing that the only people to come snooping in his lair were the pair it crossed roads with earlier, them being too curious about the bodies he was throwing down the pipe, he sprang his wings and flew away headed for the Gas Station. It was then dark when he still found their car parked in front of the station. He went through the laundry he found at the backseat if the car, sniffing it, confirming his suspicions that whoever was inside its lair was someone between the two. The Creeper then ran off as some people in the diner of the station had seen him. A minute later he flew over the gas station, and to its own dismay he saw Darry and Trish were with policemen. He flew back to his church, and knowing that the hideout was no longer safe, tried to dispose off the evidence by setting it on fire, along with the basement and his workshop. The Creeper got in its truck and drove off, he parked it somewhere where he was to await Darry, Trish and the two cops. He flew in the night, and eliminated the threat; the two cops, by landing on top of their car, which was behind the oblivious Darry and Trish's car, pulled the female cop out of the car window by her head, and penetrated the top of the car right above the driver's seat with his bare hand, dragged the male cop's head through the hole, and beheaded him with a battle-axe. He threw the head at Trish's wind shield, alarming the siblings and causing them to stop. Through all that confusion of the cars being out of control, with some skill, The Creeper was able to slide inside the police car and sat in it. He came out seconds later, whistling his favorite song ''Jeepers Creepers, he walked over to the cop's head, being watched by Darry and Trish in their car, he sniffed the head and pulled its tongue out with his teeth. Trish sped madly from the scene, leaving The Creeper loading the headless body, then rapped in a sheet, into the back of its truck followed by its head. He then resumed his hunt for Darry and Trish. He landed inside an old woman's yard, right infront of her scarecrow. His presence killed all electric working applications, and darkness followed. The old woman stood infront of Darry and Trish and threatened the Creeper with a rifle to leave. She fired, only for her to blast her scarecrow to pieces as The Creeper got out of the way. With lightning speed The Creeper leaped on top of her house, traumatizing her cats. The old woman followed The Creeper, but was mortally wounded after firing twice at him. The Creeper held her upright by her spine, finally revealing its deformed horrible face to Darry and Trish. The Jenners fled, while The Creeper came behind. They got in their car and returned to the road, but The Creeper landed on the hood of their car, flipped back and landed firmly as they reversed. Trish drove the car forwards and backwards, trying to hit him, seemingly playing a game amusing to The Creeper himself. The Creeper soon got tired of the game and moved in for the kill, but Trish caught him offguard, and hit him square. She later ran the car to and fro, breaking his feet and his hand. The Creeper tried to get up to fly away, but its badly hurt body denied him. He passed out just as Trish ran over him one last time before she drove off with Darry. The Creeper did get up in the end, and walked to its truck on the open ends of his legs, and drove after the Jenners, as he wanted to know who between the two has what he wants, and to avenge the trouble they had caused him on that day. He found their car parked at the police station. He broke into the station, into the cells and killed some prisioners. He ate their hearts, two feet, and he was caught just as he was swallowing a hand. He killed the cops that were going doing to the cells, escaped and proceeded to look for Darry and Trish in the station. It found them cornered with Jezzelle, a woman phsycic. The Creeper moved in as Darry and Trish ran up the stairs to hide. He sniffed Jezzelle, but since she did not have any fear of him, he let her be, and went for Darry and Trish. The Creeper found them, anoyed as it could not sniff Trish, who stood a few inched away from it, but with a one-way-view window between them, of which Trish was unable to see she was face to face with him. The Creeper broke the window just as Darry was leading Trish out of the room, and finally captured them. He sniffed them both, and finally found that Trish had nothing he wanted. He threw her away, and sniffed Darry some more, and found that he wanted Darry's eyes that had seen his lair. The Police came charging into the room, but could not shoot as The Creeper shielded himself with a horrified Darry. Trish then asked The Creeper to take her instead of Darry. She claimed to have everything the same inside her body that Darry had. The Creeper unleashed his wings ready to fly. Trish begged him, and it looked as if he was going to do so, but he turned and with his strong arms around Darry, The Creeper flew through a window that was behind him, leaving the cops aiming into the trees outside the station. The Creeper flew away with Darry, and knew he could not return to the burned church. He flew to an abandoned meat packing factory, and locked Darry in his new lair. It is unknown what happened during the corse of the night, but judging from the bodies that The Creeper had in the new lair, he must have hunted again during the night and began decorating his Lair. It is clear that The Creeper did not begin to work on Darry's head immidiately when it got to its lair in the night, for Darry's torture happened during the day. The Creeper did not want to infict any damage on Darry's eyes, which would have happened had Darry's eyes been taken out from the front (probably sparing his life). The Creeper played the Jeepers Creepers song, and proceeded to work on Darry. He penetrated his skull at the back of his head, which was the main cause of Darry's terrible screaming. Darry died when The Creeper tempered and destroyed his brain and the insides of the head and taking the eyes. The Creeper then tied Darry's eyeless naked corpse to the ceiling. The Creeper sat for sometime removing its own eyes, and ate Darry's eyes, which then became his eyes. We see him holding a long needle in his hand, which it was obvious that he was going to sew the back of Darry's head back. Sometime later The Creeper removed Darry's bellybutt, attracted by the rose tatoo that had also previousy attracted Darry. 'The Taggarts and Hibernation' 4 days after the events at the Police Station, A farmer named Jack Taggart, Sr., and his son, Jack, Jr. are talking, while the farmer's younger son, Billy, wanders through the cornfield. One of the scarecrows in the field suddenly comes to life, grabs Billy and sprouts wings, disappearing into the sky with him, leaving both Jacks horrified and stunned. Returning home from a Championship game, a group of high school Basketball players, their coaches and cheerleaders become stranded on East 9 Highway in Kassel County when their bus breaks down. The trapped students and their coaches soon discover a makeshift shuriken has slashed their tires. The students are listening to radio inside the bus and hears about the fire in the church were the Creeper had all his dead bodies. As night approaches, they see The Creeper, a monster that resurfaces every 23 years to feed. The Creeper first kills the chaperones on the bus then targets the teenagers. Meanwhile, Jack and his son arm themselves and set out on a personal mission to hunt the Creeper down. Back on the bus, it becomes evident to the teens that the creature is much stronger than they imagined; when the Creeper's head is severely damaged by one of the students on the bus, it kills a different student by decapitating him, then consumes the head. Afterward, the Creeper decapitates itself and then we see a new head appear in the form of its victim. When complete, the head transforms into the shape of the original head the Creeper had before the damage. The teens leave the bus to head for a nearby farm, believing that The Creeper is gone. They do not realize that The Creeper is just waiting for them. The Creeper chases the scared teens into a wide field, killing 2 of them. One of the teens, Bucky, returns to the bus with two others. Just as The Creeper attempts to grab him, the Taggarts, having tracked down the abandoned bus with help from Minxie, arrive and flash their car lights at the Creeper, forcing him to drop Bucky and as Jack, Sr. shines the light on the Creeper, the Creeper releases his wings. Jack, Sr. fires the harpoon through the Creeper, and the Creeper grabs the harpoon after it hits. The Creeper starts to pull the truck (as the harpoon is connected to the machine by a rope) until it throws the harpoon back at the Taggarts, who narrowly dodge the weapon. The Creeper then tries to fly through the bus, but Jack, Sr. places another harpoon in the machine and shoots the Creeper again. But the Creeper survives, and pulls the truck so hard that it flips over, although both Taggarts escape at the last moment. Three teens, Izzy, Rhonda and Double D (the Creeper's target) find an abandoned truck sitting in the middle of the field, while its driver became another victim of the Creeper. The Creeper approaches as the three teens hijack the truck. As the Creeper chases the truck, Izzy pushes Rhonda out of the truck. Izzy, who's driving, then jumps out and runs away after crashing the truck into the Creeper, while the truck flips and is set ablaze. The Creeper loses its wings, right arm and left leg but he still pursues Double D, who is severely injured. As The Creeper is about to eat Double D, Jack, Sr., who managed to repair the harpoon machine, shoots The Creeper straight in the head. Severely injured, the Creeper is unable to defend himself as Jack, Sr. proceeds to use a spare harpoon to stab the Creeper continuously through the chest until he runs out of breath. At the same time, the Creeper apparently succumbs to his wounds. Minxie, the medium teenager, tells Jack, Sr. that the Creeper is not dead, but has gone into hibernation for another 23 years and will be back afterwards. 23 years later, kids have heard about the creature the farmer has killed and desire to see it. They pay their $5 to see the "attraction"; named "Bat Out of Hell". The teens look up to find the Creeper, with his body parts sewed back together, crucified to the wall as a tourist attraction. An elderly Jack, Sr. is seated by the harpoon gun, which is loaded and aimed directly at the beast's heart. One of the teenagers asks if he is waiting for something, and Jack, Sr. responds, "about three more days... give or take a day or two". The Crucified Creeper remains strung up on the wall, waiting for it's time to come again. Cathedral The Creeper is set to wake from it's Hibernation when Victor Salva gets off his ass and actually makes the film! Filmography *Jeepers Creepers *Jeepers Creepers 2 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters